Return of the Weasley
by kangarooontractor
Summary: Hugo is looking forward to going to Hogwarts, but he and his best friend Lorcan want to squeeze all of the advantages of not being held responsible for magic. In a search for adventure, they find there is loads of fun to be had in a world full of magic. They soon discover that trouble is a price they don't mind paying for adventure.
1. Adventure is Just Bad Planning

Walking away from my muggle friends, I knew just how awesome being a wizard was. Their day seemed really boring compared to mine. They had hung around the park all day, whilst Lorcan and I had been on all kinds of adventures.

Lorcan, Luna's son, had been my best friend since forever. My Mum and Dad had known Luna since Hogwarts and still were really close today. Although Lysander, Loran's twin brother, was still a good friend, I was closer to Lorcan. Lysander mostly hung out with Albus Potter and Frank Longbottom.

Anyway, Lorcan and I were enjoying our last summer before we went to Hogwarts. We had been looking forward to starting school for ages and now that the time had finally come we were really excited, but we felt there was a lot we had to do before we would be held responsible for any magic that we did.

We watched my Dad, Ron, from my bedroom window as he left in the car for work. It was one of the family cars that fit four people and still had space for luggage in the back. He said that it meant he could carry more stuff to work but watching him get in with only a tiny briefcase, I knew it was because apparating made him feel uncomfortable. He was that kind of guy. He had managed to save the world from the most evil wizard of all time and become a hero yet he was still worried that he might leave half of his eyebrow behind yet again. But mostly I think it he wanted to drive because Mum didn't think he would be able to. I remember the day when he got his driver's licence. She thought he would have to confound the examiner and if I had to bet on it, I would say that he had done.

"Wouldn't it be great to see what it's like at the Auror's office for a day?" Lorcan asked me with a gleam in his eye. I knew he had a plan.

"Tell me more…" I replied, thinking that it would be fun to go on adventure.

"We could climb into the boot of your dad's car, and go with him to work one day." He told me with his cocky smile, meaning he was proud of his plan.

"That's genius" I said thinking that it was about time we caused some mischief. If Fred wasn't going to follow in his Dad's footsteps, then someone should.

We decided that I would tell Mum I was at Lorcan's and he would tell Luna that he was at mine. We came up with an array of excuses in case we got caught. We didn't really know what to expect having never been to the ministry of magic before, it had always seemed like such a boring place when we were offered the chance to go there. But now that we were going to sneak in, it seemed like the best place ever.

Lorcan and I didn't know whether we should ask James if we could borrow the invisibility cloak, but we decided we shouldn't risk it. He might not have the cloak at the moment and I didn't want him to be suspicious for no reason. If something were to happen to the cloak then not only would we be in trouble for sneaking into the ministry, but also for damaging one of the most prized magical objects. James was fun to be around and shared my sense of adventure but he always treated me like a little kid, when actually, I was only four years younger than him.

We laid our plans carefully until lunchtime, when Mum said Lorcan had to go home and I had to go with Rose, James, Albus and Lily to go and visit Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. I loved visiting my grandparents' house, unlike some of my other friends. Lorcan said that whenever he visited his grandpa's, Xenophilius Lovegood, he was always a bit creeped out. Apparently Xenophilius had some strange objects in his house. According to Luna, when my Mum, Dad and Harry were on the quest to stop Lord Voldemort, they visited his house and accidently blew up half of it up in an attempt to escape from Aurors!

Not only does Grandma make the best food ever, Grandpa is one of my favourite people in the whole world! During the visit to grandma and grandpa's house, he told me stories from the days when he used to work at the ministry of magic. Everyone else seemed to find them boring and went outside to play quidditch, but I listened intently, excited about what I was going to discover tomorrow.

Grandpa is absolutely obsessed with muggles. He used to work with muggle artefacts, which sounds very fascinating. In his garden shed he has a workshop where he has taken apart all kinds of artefacts and put them back together with a magic twist. He has given me a device, a phone I think it's called, that appears in your pocket whenever you get a message. It's so useful when I have to talk to Lorcan and I'm not allowed to go to his house.

Another great thing about grandma and grandpa's house is the amount of people that always seem to be there. Our family is so huge! I have like a gazillion Aunts and Uncles. By the time I had come back inside from Grandpa's shed, Angelina had arrived bringing Fred and Roxanne with her.

I went into the garden and got my broomstick out of the shed, joining in with the game of quidditch. I played keeper, and was on a team with Lily, James and Roxanne. All of our family played Quidditch, us being Weasley's. We made up most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Louis and Fred were chasers, Molly keeper and Albus was trying out for seeker next year. James also played as Beater, although technically he was a Potter, he still had Weasley blood. I played keeper, like my Dad, and played for my local under 11's team. Hopefully I would get onto my house team when I started Hogwarts; Molly was in her sixth year so I might have a chance. Lily, Lorcan, Lysander and even Luciana Malfoy played on our team. As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was pretty good, and she was much nicer than her brother, Scorpius.

After we had exhausted our game of Quidditch, we sat chatting by the fire about the new iZoom broomstick that was due to be released before the start of the school year and how we planned to get one. James said that if Scorpius got one before he did then he was going to hex him into oblivion. Although James and Scorpius were in different years, they managed to hate each other anyway. Albus got on okay with him but James was determined to continue with the rivalry that Harry had had with Draco when they were at school.

We continued the debate as to whether James could take Scorpius in a duel when Grandma threatened to make us de-gnome the garden if we didn't help set the table. This was enough to get us out of the chairs and into the kitchen in time to see Harry, Ginny, Mum and Dad to arrive through the floo. I'm glad that the dining room had been magically enlarged or I don't know how we would all have fit in. Grandma had made a dinner fit for about twenty people, like she always did. As she laid the table, George apparated in and nearly crushed Lily.

I had drawn the short straw so I was made to sit next to the adults. I had a momentary panic when I realised they were talking about how the ministry were making their security tighter. They also said how it was starting from next week and I breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like me and Lorcan had made our plans just in time.

Harry was telling us the story of the time when he, Mum and Dad had broken into Gringotts bank. Every time I had visited there, I had always thought it impossible to break in as I read the words above the door:

'_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there.'_

"...and we escaped on a dragon." Harry finished of telling his story.

"Wow…" words of awe escaped from Roxanne's lips.

"How did you manage to not get caught?" James asked, with a worrying gleam in his eye.

"Dib 'ou eber get punised?" Fred chipped in through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Well seeing as we were on the run at the time…" Dad answered proudly, "It was kind of hard to find us. I think we are the only successful break in of Gringotts!"

"My parents, the thieves!" Rose said sarcastically.

"What would have happened if you had got caught?" asked Albus.

"On my first ever visit to Gringotts, I visited a vault that they only check for people every 10 years. Imagine being stuck in there for that long. You could get stuck in there, that would be pretty bad!" Harry answered.

"Or much worse…" added George.

"George!" Angelina scolded.

I gulped, I hope that things didn't happen when people snuck into the ministry of magic.

"You never did tell us all the details of what happened in the year you were on the run." Molly joined in the conversation.

"We also broke into the ministry of magic!" Dad added with a smile. I was definitely going to follow in his footsteps.

"Not that I expect you to follow our example!" Mum said, making me feel worse than ever and definitely guilty about what I was going to do, but I wasn't about to back out now.


	2. Never Tickle A Sleeping Draconia

**Never Tickle A Sleeping Draconia**

The next day dawned and the first part of the plan went perfectly. It was sad knowing that the adults had that much trust in us and we were about to break it completely. Mum wasn't in the room so it was easy to pass of the sound of Lorcan coming to ours as the sound of me going to his. We went and hid in the boot of Dad's car and it wasn't long before we were on our way to the ministry of magic.

It wasn't a long journey before the car stopped and we heard the unmistakeable sounds of Dad getting out of the car. I had a panic for a second when I realised he would lock us into the car but I realised that the charm only worked one way. Just because nobody could get in, doesn't mean we couldn't get out.

We trailed Dad towards what appeared to be a toilet. It was a risky idea, but we had to wait outside of the building instead of following Dad inside, because otherwise we might be in too close proximity to him and get caught out before our day had really begun. However, if we didn't follow him we might lose track and not be able to see inside the Auror's office at all.

Luckily, unlike me, Lorcan had thought about this beforehand and had brought two magical masks that not only disguised your face but your whole body, bought from my Uncle's very own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. So we slipped them on and ducked inside the entrance to what appeared to be an out of order public restroom.

I was surprised to find that it also took the form of a toilet on the inside as well. People seemed to be queuing up with seemingly important tokens in their hands, so Lorcan and I put on our best puppy-dog eyes and asked an elderly looking man if he had any to spare. Once we had gained access to the tokens, we went inside a cubicle. I was pretty bewildered as to what we had to do, to be honest, and it was only when I heard a flushing noise from the next cubicle along that I realized I had to flush myself down the toilet to gain access to the ministry of magic.

I popped up inside a ginormous room with a dark wood floor and bright blue ceiling, embellished with gold symbols that kept changing. The walls were panelled in shiny wood that matched the floor. They were lined with fireplaces, like the one I had just appeared out of, that people kept _whooshing_ out of. At the far side of the room, I could see a fountain in the middle of a circular pool. Everything looked very grand and important; I felt really out of place. A child in a world made for adults.

I looked around for Lorcan and panicked when I couldn't see him anywhere. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around.

"I was just…" I mumbled to the small man in front of me as I tried to think of an excuse.

"What are you talking about, Hugo?" The man asked me and I realised it was Lorcan in disguise. The masks must be working if even I couldn't recognize him, and I was his best friend.

I could easily spot dad walking through the crowd of people with his signature Weasley hair and I was surprised to see that he was quite well respected. Many people stopped and said hello to him and he seemed to take it all in his stride. We were approaching the fountain and on the wall behind, I could see a big plaque with Harry's, Mum's and Dad's name on it. I was quite proud of them. I didn't realise quite how well known they were.

We tailed Dad through the ministry of magic towards the lift, always ten steps behind him. Nobody looked at us twice as we acted like we belonged, walking with confidence. We approached a lift and we got in after him, too small to be of any real notice. When he got off at the Auror level, we followed him. I was worried because I was struggling to think of an excuse as to why we were there. We were under the impression that there was going to be a meeting or something because many people were coming up to this level and were loitering in the corridors, as if they were waiting for something to happen. We obviously couldn't go into Dad's office because he would notice us, so we hung around outside like everybody else.

Dad stepped out of his office, and invited everybody to come inside. As we obviously weren't going to be welcome in that particular gathering, we continued to walk down the corridor. All of a sudden, breaking into the ministry didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

"What do we do now?" I asked Lorcan, hoping that he had come up with a brain wave.

"I have no idea!" The look of panic on his face, mirroring my own. "I guess we don't have to hang around the Auror office. We can't stay here, we'll get caught. We could just wonder around a bit, and make sure we get back to your Dad's car in time to get a ride home."

I went along with it, not having any other suggestions and knowing that if we lingered any longer, we would be busted.

"We could visit the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Really? I was thinking something more like the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I mean, we might as well have some fun, right?" Lorcan asked me.

We walked back towards the lift and got in, only realising afterwards that Percy, my most boring Uncle, was in there too. My body stiffened, and Lorcan realised something was wrong. He started looking around wildly. I tried to stamp on his foot to stop him from giving the game around, but accidently stood on Percy's, only attracting more attention. I put on my deepest voice and said sorry, which only made Lorcan laugh and made the situation very awkward. Luckily, Percy didn't know me very well; he seemed to keep his distance away from the rest of our family.

"Are you getting out?" Percy asked me, as he held the door open.

"Umm… no." I answered in the same deep voice as before.

"You're going to the Department of Mysteries?" He gave the pair of us a weird look.

"Of course not." I said before both Lorcan and I briskly walked away from Percy, who had a puzzled look on his face, and into the Atrium.

"That was close!" I exclaimed.

"Who was that?"

"My Uncle Percy; I'm glad he doesn't know me very well!" We were walking around the fountain and back towards the lifts to go up to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures when Harry stepped out of the lift.

We were forced to make a U-turn back towards the fountain knowing that if we didn't move fast then we were going to get caught. Harry was approaching us fast and I'm sure he would recognise me; I spent half of my time at his house. Lorcan pushed me down a deserted corridor, hoping that this wasn't where Harry wanted to go. We breathed a sigh of relief but then we could hear footsteps down the far end of the corridor. We went into the nearest door but it was a small cleaning cupboard, with only enough room for one. Lorcan ran across the corridor and into another adjoining room as the footsteps came closer.

The footsteps weren't continuous, and whoever it was kept stopping at regular intervals. As the person came closer, I could hear mumbled words that were most definitely spells. I could tell without looking through the tiny window at the top of the door that the person in the corridor, probably someone from magical maintenance, was systematically locking all of the doors. We were stuck.

I felt my phone appear in my pocket and checked my message – it was from Lorcan.

_**Lorcan: What are we going to do?**_

_** Me: Bang on the door and see if he lets us out?**_

_** Lorcan: Maybe, but we don't want to get caught.**_

_** Me: Why not? It's better than being stuck here.**_

_** Lorcan: It's still too early in the day, there is lots more fun to be had! Is there anyone you could text that could come and rescue us?**_

_** Me: Maybe, Teddy, he might be cool with it.**_

I didn't know if Teddy was the right person to ask. Although we got on really well, he would probably tell my parents what we had done. After all they had done for him; he wouldn't keep something like this from them. I deleted the message.

Out of the blue, a sponge came soaring through the window and hit me on the head and at the same time I got a message from Lorcan.

_** Lorcan: Are you going to reply or not? In the middle of a crisis here!**_

_** Me: Sorry. Just trying to think of someone we could contact. Have you thought of anyone?**_

_** Lorcan: No! Even if my family did work at the ministry they don't have phones.**_

_** Me: We're gonna have to find another way then. I can't think of anyone who wouldn't tell my parents.**_

_** Lorcan: Is there any way we can climb through the windows at the top?**_

_** Me: I can try but I don't know if I'm that small!**_

I scaled the shelves on the wall and decided that they could take my weight; they were magical, after all. I scrambled up the shelves on the wall and swung over towards the window. I grabbed onto the window frame with both hands and pushed myself through the window. I managed to get part way through the window before my hips got stuck.

I willed my phone to appear in my hand and it appeared, like it always did when I wanted to use it.

_** Me: I'm stuck!**_I sent to Lorcan.

_**Lorcan: Can this get any worse?**_

As if things weren't bad enough already, I could hear footsteps coming from down the far end of the corridor. Obviously bad luck was attracted to us, because it happened to be none other than my annoying Uncle Percy that was strutting pompously down the corridor. I wrote a hurried text to Lorcan:

**_Me: Yes! Percy is coming down the corridor!_**

**_ Lorcan: Reveal yourself to him._**

**_ Me: What? Are you mad?_**

**_ Lorcan: You're stuck in a window and I'm locked in a cleaning cupboard. We need to do something._**

**_ Me: Okay, It's probably worth the risk._**

I took off of my mask and called Percy's name.

"Umm… excuse me?" He asked.

"Uncle Percy, it's me, Hugo." I told him tentatively.

"What on earth are you doing?" He practically screamed at me.

"Well we decided that we wanted to explore the ministry before we went to Hogwarts." I told him, trying to keep calm.

"WE? If you have brought either of my daughters into this ludicrous plan of yours, then you will never hear the end of this!"

"No, it's me and Lorcan. Actually, he's in that cupboard." I pointed to the cupboard opposite mine.

"I'm going to get you out of there and take you straight to your father's office!"

"No please don't, he will be so mad! We were only having a bit of fun!" I begged him, knowing that if he told our parents we were going to be in an unbelievable amount of trouble.

"No way, if my daughters had got up to something like this then I would want to be told immediately!"

"Yeah, but Dad's not like you is he? It's probably best if he doesn't know."

"Alright then. But the pair of you are going to come and sit in my office for the rest of the day. And I will take you home after work."

"Ok then" I agreed, thinking that this was probably the best option.

I jumped down from the window and back into the cupboard. I waited for Percy to open the door and let me free. He practically frogmarched Lorcan and I back to his office and sat us down. We were told to wait where we were whilst Percy went off to some meeting or other.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Lorcan asked me.

"What do you mean? I thought we were meant to be staying put?" I quizzed him.

"Yeah, but that's boring. I'd much rather have some fun whilst we're here!" He answered.

"Fair enough. Let's make the most of the opportunity. Do you still want to visit the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?"

"Definitely, let's go!"

We snuck out of Percy's office and down towards the lift, nobody gave us a second glance. Upon reaching the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, we stood in amazement for so long that somebody actually came up and asked if we were ok, it was probably because we were blocking the corridors. No wonder we got caught, we obviously weren't very good spies!

I didn't know there was this many creatures! In a group of cages next to us, there was what looked like ordinary creatures: gnomes, pygmy puffs and nifflers, but they had some bizarre twists. The gnomes were about the size of a dragon's egg, the pygmy puffs had grown fangs and the nifflers were flashing rainbow colours. Even more interesting, were the cages on the other side of the hallway, I had never seen any of the creatures before but I recognised parts of them. It seemed like someone had tried to cross-breed different species.

We continued down the corridor and I was glad that we had come. Even if we got caught and were grounded for the rest of the summer, this was worth it.

Through a nearby door, labelled, 'Draconia Orientalis', I could hear a large roar followed by the sound of hooves. I was about to peer through the window on the door, when Percy walked out of another room, looking flustered as if his meeting wasn't going well. Unfortunately for us, he immediately spotted us and screamed down the corridor:

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW. I AM GOING TO FIND YOUR FATHER!" He stormed off down the corridor and left Lorcan and I rooted to the spot, looking at each other ashamedly.

There was a deafining rumble and the _Draconia Orientalis _burst through the room and with the fire coming out of its mouth reflected in its eyes.

The rumble coming from the beast that was the _Draconia_ was enough to make every person in the room quake in their boots. The creature was obviously half dragon and half unicorn, with a horses body and dragon wings. It had reared up on its hooves exposing the claws on the forelegs in all their glory. The forked tail was lifted up and ready for battle and the angular, scaled head was scanning the scene, working out what it was up against. Its protruding jaw dropped open to reveal a flat set of teeth that belonged to a herbivore. The eyes sparkled so brightly that you couldn't look at them without sunglasses and the long lashes were flecked with gold.

The whole room stood in silence, with mixed fascination and fear as the creature surveyed each and every person. Nobody was trained for an event like this. Nobody knew what to do. With a beast so unique, what could anyone do?

With my keeper's eyes, I noticed that the beast was fixated on the sparkling chandelier on the ceiling. Of course, being part unicorn, it was going to be transfixed by anything sparkly. I nudged Lorcan, awakening him from the trance-like state that he was in. I had come up with a plan. As if on cue, two wizards appeared in the lift, holding the newest iZoom broomsticks, having come from the Department of Magical Sports and Games.

I ran over to the two men and snatched their broomsticks from them, but they didn't seem to notice, they were too in awe of the _Draconia. _I threw one of the broomsticks to Lorcan who seemed to know what I was thinking. The _Draconia_, still fixated on the chandelier, didn't notice what was going on. We flew up towards the chandelier and screamed for someone to unbolt it. We both grabbed on to it and flew it towards the _Draconia's _enclosure. As we had anticipated, the creature followed the chandelier, the Unicorn taking over. We left the light in there with the _Draconia _and flew back out into the corridor. Someone had fixed the door, presumably with extra strength, and locked it behind us, trapping the beast inside.

We landed and were automatically engulfed by a hug. I looked up to see my father grinning at me proudly.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Hugo!" He replied, mirroring my tone.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you're totally grounded! But I'm also very proud. You're definitely a Gryffindor!" He paid me on of the biggest compliments there is.

"Thanks Dad!"

"And you…," He addressed Lorcan "Both your Mum and Brother are furious, but mostly because you didn't include him in your plans."

"Oh God!" Lorcan groaned.

We walked back to Dad's office together, knowing that we were in for a boring few weeks.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Thanks to DancerGleek4 for betaing the story for me!


	3. Lorcan and Rose:The Great Disappearing!

It was a week after our ministry of magic fiasco, and it was the last day of my grounding. Although Mum had made me stay at home for the entire week, it hadn't been that bad. I had had loads of visitors; everyone had wanted to hear me tell my tale and I wasn't complaining. I think I would have died of boredom if it wasn't for the company.

One thing was bugging me though, I hadn't heard from Lorcan all week. Or even Lysander. Lysander probably didn't want to talk to me because we had left him out but nobody else had spoken to him either and wasn't going to be grounded.

I was eating breakfast in the kitchen when two majestic owls flew through the open window and landed on the breakfast table. They stayed just long enough for us to untie the letters attached to their legs, before flying away again. I read the address on the front of the letter and was shocked to see that it had my name on it. I turned it over to see the Hogwarts crest stamped on the back.

I had finally got my Hogwarts letter! Ever since I was little, almost every summer someone had been accepted into Hogwarts. Now all of my family and friends have started Hogwarts and it was just Lorcan, Lysander and Lily and I left! One of my first memories is when I was nearly two years old and Teddy was opening his Hogwarts letter in Harry's kitchen. He was so excited; I think he was worried he wouldn't get in.

"Mum, mum! My Hogwarts letter came! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Mum came rushing into the room, with a smile on her face. "Hugo! I'm so happy for you!" She beamed at me but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. I knew she didn't want to see me leave.

"I have been waiting for this day for so long!"

"I know, sweetheart. It's amazing!"

Rose came into the room with sleep in her eyes. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Hugo just got accepted into Hogwarts! That letter there is probably for you!" Mum told her, pointing at the other letter on the table. "I must tell your father! He'll be so proud."

"Mum! It's not that big a deal, you can just tell him when he comes home!" But she went and flooed him anyway. Although I acted like I wasn't too bothered, I was actually really relieved. I was the youngest Weasley and I thought they might forget about me because they had enough already.

Apart from going to Hogwarts, the next best thing about going to Hogwarts was getting my wand. This was another thing I had looked forward to all my life. I would be a proper wizard then – I would really belong to a wizarding family.

I really wanted to celebrate with Lorcan but I knew that Mum was already letting me go to Harry and Albus's joint birthday party later on and asking to go to Lorcan's now would be pushing it. I would see him then anyway.

I was re-reading my Hogwarts letter in my bedroom for the gazillionth time when Rose came bursting in, with the usual disrespect of my privacy. I put my letter down and looked up at her; wondering what she wanted.

"Hello?" I asked her.

"Hugo, what do you think the chances are of Mum letting me miss the birthday party tonight?"

"Zero, why do you want to miss it anyway. It's going to be great!"

"Well I have this friend andheaskedmeout." She mumbled at me.

"Again? In English this time." I instructed her.

"I know a guy, and I've fancied him for ages, and he just asked me out." She finished with a blush.

"Why can't you just tell him you can go another time?"

"Because then he would think I didn't like him. And I do." She told me, as if it was obvious.

"Well, just tell him that you do!"

"You can't just do that! God, Hugo!" I obviously didn't understand teenagers.

"Well I know that Mum won't let you get out of it."

"What can I do?"

"Well, I can help you do both…"

"How?" She interrupted me.

"…on one what condidtion." I finished, daring her to ask what it was.

"What do you want?" She inquired.

"All of your puddings for the rest of the summer!" I had inherited my Dad's love of food.

"How about, all of my puddings for two weeks and I'll clean out your owls cage for the rest of the summer." She tried to bargain with me.

"Not fair! Mum can clean Chudley's cage with one wave of her wand. You can clean my broomstick for the rest of the summer."

"You've got a deal." We shook hands. "How can I do both?"

"Well, you only need to arrive at the party, be there for the presents, and leave at the end. As long as you make a couple of appearances, for the rest of the night, you won't be missed. This is presuming that you don't mind our cousins knowing what you're doing?" I was making the plan up as I spoke.

"If that's what I have to do."

She spent a couple of hours in my room planning what was going to do tonight. Harry lived near the restaurant that Euan, the guy that she was going out with, wanted to take her to. If she was careful, she could borrow someone's broom and fly there and back, without anyone missing her. We figured she would have to stay at the beginning until Harry and Albus opened their presents. She could then go on her date and be back before the end of the party. The only other time that she would have to be at the party was to pester my parents to let her have some fire whiskey, like she always did.

By the time the party was about to start, we had laid out our plans very carefully. My mother had forced me to have a shower and put on some fancy clothes. I think she suspected something was up; Rose and I didn't normally spend that much time together; but she was distracted by something or other.

We flooed to the Potters' and were immediately met by Ginny, who gave us all a hug, like she always did. Loads of people were already here, even though thanks to my mum we were here precisely on time. I handed Albus his present and he added it to the huge pile that was already on the table. I asked him if the Scamanders were here yet, I really wanted to swap Hogwarts letters with Lorcan. Albus said he wasn't sure they were coming, they hadn't replied to Harry and Ginny. I was really disappointed; I was looking forward to celebrating with him. I moved into the sitting room, where all of my other cousins were sitting and showed everyone else my letter, but it wasn't the same without Lorcan. He should've been there.

Most of my cousins were in the living room with me, apart from Victoire and Dominique. It really annoyed me how Dominique didn't hang out with us any more since she had finished Hogwarts. She thought she was too cool or something. Plus, she was really good at wizard's chess!

After Harry and Albus had opened their presents, Rose asked Lily if she could borrow her broomstick. After an awkward conversation, she agreed to it. We were sat talking about Rose, when Roxanne asked who she was going out with.

"Some guy called Euan, I think." I answered.

"Euan, as in Euan Spinnet?" She asked me.

"What that idiot in Ravenclaw from our year?" James asked.

"Yeah, him!" Roxanne answered.

"Didn't you used to go out with him?" Lucy inquired.

"I thought I still was! But obviously not…" Roxanne looked furious.

"Just, so you know. I don't think Rose realised Euan was going out with you." I defended Rose on her behalf.

"What a slimeball, cheating on someone with their own cousin!" James added.

"What should we do about it?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can't let Rose get hurt like this!" Lucy added.

"Well, she should be coming back soon to pester our parents for fire whisky, like she normally does. We can stop her going back after that." I informed them.

"Okay, we'll just have to wait until then." Roxanne concluded. "But when I see him next, we are so over."

We waited anxiously for Rose to return to the party. If she didn't get back soon, then someone was going to notice she was missing. I forgot that she had to be around to accept her slice of cake.

Luckily, Rose chose that moment to appear in the room, and we watched her go up and speak to Mum and Dad. James, Roxanne, Lily and I went into the garden to try and stop her from leaving.

"Rose!" I shouted to her. "You can't go back there!"

"Why not?" She asked me.

"Firstly, because you need to stay until the cake has been cut and…" I tried to tell her.

"Time for cake!" Ginny called to us from the kitchen.

We all trooped into the kitchen to watch Albus and Harry cut the cake. Because Harry's birthday was on the 31st of July and Albus' was on the 25th, they always had joint parties. The cake looked amazing, Grandma had really outdone herself. She had made a giant Gryffindor lion, wearing a red and gold stripy scarf. It looked really realistic and very tasty too.

"I just wanted to say well done to Hugo and Lily, who today got accepted into Hogwarts!" Harry gave us a toast, but it still didn't feel right without Lorcan and Lysander.

I watched as Rose accepted her piece of cake before putting it down on the side and rushing back outside. I nudged James and Roxanne and we followed her back into the garden.

"Rose, don't leave!" Roxanne called out to her. "There is another reason why you shouldn't go back to your date!"

"What?" Rose turned around with an annoyed look on her face, clearly she wanted to get back to her date.

"I'm going out with Euan too! He's cheating on me with you!" Roxanne told her.

"No way! You're lying to me!" Rose didn't want to believe what was happening and picked up her broomstick.

Roxanne looked her straight in the eye. "Why would I be lying to you?"

"You must be jealous!" And with that, Rose kicked off and flew away.

"What do we do now?" I asked the other two, knowing that we had to do something.

"Let's follow them!" Roxanne decided, taking charge.

"Ooh! An adventure!" James said in excitement.

"Where are the other brooms?" I asked James.

"In the shed." He led the way and we followed him.

We were just about to kick off when we heard a ruckus in the kitchen. I could see that Rolf, Lorcan's Dad, had just apparated into the house. He seemed particularly flustered about something. All three of us ran back into the house to see what was going on.

"Luna's having a break down. I really need your help, Ginny" He shouted. Both he and Ginny apparated away again, presumably to the Scamanders' house.

I was really worried about Luna, and I'm sure the other two were as well, but we felt that we wouldn't be allowed to visit anyway. We would just have to sit around waiting like everybody else. Plus, the distraction meant that we were able to sneak away without anybody else noticing.

Rose wasn't too far ahead of us, and we could easily see her. She was the only person in the clouds, after all. When, she descended, we descended, careful not to attract attention from any muggles.

We arrived at the restaurant, just after Rose, but James and I decided to wait outside. It was going to be extremely awkward in there, and like the wimps we were, we left Roxanne to deal with the whole thing. It was mostly her problem anyway. However, we couldn't help ourselves from looking through the window.

It didn't look nice in there, Euan was standing up, looking defensive, facing Roxanne who was also stood up and appeared to be screaming at him. Rose was still sat down and looked as if she was about to cry. It looked as if Roxanne was about to slap Euan, when a waitress came over and ordered her out of the restaurant. From the look on her face, it didn't look like Roxanne felt like going anywhere, unlike Rose, who ran crying from the restaurant. We both went towards her, in an effort to calm her down, but she ignored us and got on her broomstick and flew away.

Looking back in the window, Roxanne was on the verge of being forced out of the restaurant. She reluctantly left, leaving Euan to pay the bill, which he didn't look too happy about. She turned to us, motioning for us to leave too, when Euan rushed out of the restaurant.

"Please wait Roxanne!" He called after her but his attempt was ignored. Roxanne could be a lot like her mother when she wanted to be. We naturally followed Roxanne, and flew away, leaving Euan standing on the pavement by himself.

Back at the party, Rose was nowhere to be found. According to Lucy, Ron had taken her home, because she was in hysterics and Mum had gone to see how Luna was doing. Roxanne had left us and was acting like she didn't care about what had just happened by chatting to some other boy. I think he was one of Harry's colleague's children.

All that was left to do was to wait for news about what was happening with Luna, so James and I went and joined Frank and Louis in a game of chess.


End file.
